In recent years, there has been an increasing need for a card with an IC chip or a tag with an IC chip capable of contactless data communication in all fields that require automatic identification, such as securities and management of goods. In consideration of application, it is required to manufacture such an IC card or an IC tag at a low cost since most IC cards or IC tags are to be thrown away after use. Cost reduction is required particularly for an IC chip formed with a silicon wafer.
As an application of such an IC chip, an IC chip is put on a part of an animal and is used to control infectious diseases and to assure quality for safety management of livestock. Similarly, vegetables are sold with IC chips which store information on the producer, production area, use of pesticides, and the like for safety management of vegetables.
As another application, it is proposed that an IC chip is mounted on securities to prevent abuse thereof and to allow the securities to be reused when they are returned to the regular manager (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-260580).